Leah's Story
by CullenFreak88
Summary: Ever wonder about Leah's point of view when Sam breaks her heart to imprint Emily? This story begins with her finding Sam in the forest when he runs away, and her thoughts and wishes as Sam goes through the process of understanding his special condition.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of a great idea for a story! I was thinking about originality, I guess, and I though about how I felt really sorry for Leah. And then I thought, "Well, I'll just write a story from her point of view!" so this is what happens to her during Sam's change and imprint. P.S: I want to find out how many people actually read an authors note, so if you could review and tell me if you read it or not, I could kind of get an idea… thnx!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's work!**

"Sam!" I cried, and stumbled through the thorny bushes, my knees weak with relief. His dazed and terrified eyes focused on mine, and started to get up. He collapsed back down onto the dirt, and I hurried over to him. "Sam!" I repeated, shaking him desperately. I gasped and pulled away. He was burning up fast, as hot as a poker just stuck into a burning fireplace.

"Help! I found him!" I shouted hoarsely, hoping Mrs. Uley or the rangers would hear. Sam groaned when he heard my voice, and shook his head deliriously. "Shhh," I whispered, "just lie still." "Leah," he muttered in return, and his eyelids fluttered for a second. "It's okay, the rangers are coming," I soothed, more for myself than for Sam.

I looked over him carefully, but I didn't see any signs of injury; just exhaustion. I had never felt so relieved in my life. After the second week I was beginning to lose hope… I couldn't think about that now. All that mattered was that Sam was safe and in my arms. I looked down lovingly at his pale face, and my eyes combed over the dark circles under his eyes.

I traced them with my fingers, wondering how the _hell _this could have happened. Three weeks ago we were perfectly happy, content with each other's company and not caring about anything else. Then, for no reason at all, Sam just fell apart.

We were walking along the beach together, and I had noticed that he had been unusually quiet the past couple hours. I was about to ask him about it when he collapsed onto the sand, moaning about how awful he felt. I helped him to the house and left, hoping Mrs. Uley would know what to do.

When I called the next day, she was terrified. She had no idea what was going on, what he had, and she knew it wasn't any better. Then he disappeared. I shifted my leg under him slightly, for his immense weight was pressing it into the mulch. That was another thing. Everyday he got taller and _taller._ He looked way to old to be 19. One day he just started shooting up and he never stopped.

I could hear faint voices calling my name in the distance, and I answered frantically, hoping they weren't too far. "Help! He's over here!" I screamed, and it went silent for a moment. Then I could hear branches snapping and bushes rustling as the muffled sound of feet on dirt pounded towards the little clearing.

Mrs. Uley stumbled into the clearing, just as I had: her expression turning from desperation to relief to worry. Right behind her were three forest rangers, one whispering something unintelligible into his walkie-talkie. "Oh, Sam!" she whispered, falling beside me, her green eyes bleak and cloudy.

We sat together there for a while, the rangers awkwardly trying to get help without breaking the silence We all jumped when one of the walkie-talkies went off loudly and unexpectedly. The owner fumbled with the knob and smiled apologetically, and I turned back to Sam. He looked normal enough… but lately, what was normal with Sam? There was something very wrong, something he wasn't telling me.

I was determined to find out what that was. It struck a memory, somehow. One at the very back of my mind. No, not a memory, more like an instinct. I was frustrated because I knew what it was but I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't have much time to think about it though, because the Forks police showed up.

All three of them. None of them reassured me about Sam's safety. At least they had transportation, though. We were guided to a waiting car. Since we refused to leave Sam's side, Mrs. Uley and I climbed into the ambulance. I held his hand the whole way, refusing to let my exhausted eyes shut for fear of losing him.

When we arrived, all the doctors were so agonizingly calm and patronizing that I just wanted to scream at them. Instead, I sat in the lobby, bouncing on the end of my seat while trying to concentrate on the fading, flowery wallpaper that wrapped around the room.

Every time a doctor came in, I jumped up expectantly, only to be disappointed when they disappeared through another door. All of them looked harassed, something about Sam's deathly temperature. I knew it was unnatural. At last, Dr. Hogan marched in, muttering to himself, signed something off on a clipboard, and turned to me with a smile on his lips.

"Well, Ms. Clearwater, I believe you have been asking to see Sam, and he is well enough to accept visitors." I sighed in relief, and started towards the door. "But remember, he still is a little mentally delicate, so be gentle," he warned.

I hastily nodded and continued flying down the hall, knocking over a plump nurse wheeling surgery equipment down the hall, who screamed and dramatically clutched her heart. Without pausing for a moment to apologize, I fled farther down and turned into a room, quiet and peaceful.

Embarrassed by my noisy entrance, I tiptoed in, which contrasted dramatically with the ragged breaths that were ripping from my chest. Mrs. Uley was huddled over the bed, and didn't acknowledge that she had heard me come in whatsoever. Sam, however, sat up slightly, and a wry grin broke across his face.

"Leah," he whispered hoarsely. "Oh, Sam!" I breathed, and stumbled over to the bed. Kneeling down, I looked worriedly into his exhausted gaze. "How do you feel?" I asked quietly, noticing that Sam's mother wasn't answering because she had fallen asleep. "Just tired." He gave another grim smile.

"Oh, then I should let you sleep!" I said, half standing. "No, stay!" the look in his eyes was so desperate that I complied, watching his face warily. He looked in no condition to talk right now. "How long were you here?" he asked, his eyes wandering everywhere except mine. "Oh, just a couple hours. I didn't want—" I stopped, not sure exactly what my answer was going to be.

He stared off into the distance, not really here. "You didn't need to do that…" he mumbled. I was getting uncomfortable, and that was scaring me. I had never felt like this in Sam's company before… but now I felt uneasy, like we had just met and this was only our second conversation.

Still, I somehow got the courage to ask the question that had plagued me for three hours now. Maybe it was anger that sparked it. "What happened, Sam? Why did you leave?" my voice cracked at the end, and I winced. I had not intentionally meant for him to see my pain. He fingered his flannel blanket hesitantly, not meeting my eyes.

When he did speak it was soft, almost too low for me to hear. "I got scared." I bit my lip against the retort that was building up. He was scared? After he left I was terrified. I had no idea what had happened, where he was or if he was even coming back. That first day…then when Mrs. Uley and I got a hold of the government, or what government we had in La Push we did all we could to try and get him back.

But no traces were found until we ran a desperate search through the woods. Well, it paid off. Curiosity overcame my brief irritation, and I bent in closer to listen. "There's something wrong with me, Leah… I don't know what it is. I'm still frightened." He looked up, finally meeting my eyes. They were bleak and cold.

"I don't know if…if it's something I could tell you." My eyes hardened. That struck a nerve. No matter what, Sam and I could tell each other anything. "Why not, Sam Uley? How could there be anything that you couldn't trust me with?" I threw up my hands. "Lately, you have been so…so… I know you, Sam, or I thought I knew you, and this isn't how you usually act!"

He cringed at my harsh words. "It's not like that. You have it all wrong, Leah. I _want _to tell you, I swear, but…like I said, I don't know what it is. Half the time I think I'm just going insane." I practically see the fear emanating from his words alone, and I softened slightly. I knew what it was to be completely overwhelmed with fear.

I guess maybe I wasn't the only one. "Well…maybe I can help." His face turned frustrated, which confused me. "No, Leah, you don't understand. You _couldn't _understand. That's the problem!" "Well, then explain it to me!" I shrank back for a second, because he started trembling, uncontrollably.

For a moment, his outline was blurred…then he blew out all his breath in one controlled gust and the shaking stopped and he calmed down. He looked up warily, trying to gouge my reaction. It shouldn't have been that hard-- the fear was plain on my face. He looked down, staring angrily at his unusually large hands.

"Just go, Leah," he fumed. "You're not helping anything." I glared at him, angry tears filling my eyes as I searched for something to say. Finding nothing, I blurted out, "Fine!" and spun on my heels, exiting as dramatically as I had entered. I stomped down the hall, angrily brushing away the hot tears that started to spill down my cheeks.

Dr. Hogan looked up, surprised, from his desk. When he saw the tears his expression turned alarmed. "Is he—" "Oh, Sam's fine! You shouldn't even bother holding him here as long as he isn't going to accept any help!" I spat, my words trembling in fury.

Dr. Hogan looked uncomfortable for a moment, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything. The echo of the slamming door rang in my ears as I stomped into the lightly falling rain. I didn't look back.

**I just want to let people know that When Dawn Breaks, my other story is going to be my first priority as it's more important for me to get finished before Breaking Dawn actually comes out, that this story won't get updated as quickly. REVIEW! PLEASE! For those of you that read my other story, this one is the same: **_**I don't update new chapters until I get at least 5 reviews. **_**Sorry, but I need feedback!!**


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**To all of my readers, reviewers, and people who have stuck with me through this whole thing: **

**I am going to be taking the week off. I am proud of you; I got more than five reviews! But finals just ended, and I desperately need some relaxing time. And thinking time, I have an idea for the rest of the story. This is also a head's up: I am deliberating making some changes that affect the story in the earlier chapters, but I'll let you know if and when I actually do this. I PROMISE that the next chapter WILL be posted by June 8****th****, 2008.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed me and put me on your favs and alerts!! I owe all of you! **

** -CullenFreak88**


End file.
